Just a Cheap Version of Goth
by Teh Future Mrs. Kyo Sohma
Summary: [Songfic] Kyo's definately the role model for emo kid magazine. He's sure of it too. Tacos, diaries and bright lights. Interestingly funny.


**A/N: **

**Yay! My favourite song in a oneshot about my favourite person. **

**Love ya, Adam and Kyo. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or FB. **

**Warnings: OOC and language… **

**NOTE; The diary entries are part of the song. **

Kyo sat silently on his bed. His room was cold and dark, just the way he liked it. His makeup was beginning to wear out and had traveled slightly down his face. Sighing, he took out his diary. His only way out of the world at times. The only thing that listened without saying anything. Kyo loved his diary.

_Dear Diary:_

Mood: Apathetic.

My life is spiraling downward. I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry concert. It sucks 'cause they play some of my favorite songs like 'Stab My Heart Because I Love You' and 'Rip Apart My Soul' and of course, 'Stabby Rip Stab Stab'. And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thingy. Like that guy from that band can do. Some days, you know... 

He didn't know what else to say. So he decided to sing an old favourite song of his. He'd listened to it all day once; just because he had nothing better to do. He usually had nothing to do. School didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

_I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me  
I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs _

He'd painted his fingernails black quite recently, but with all the wrist slitting he did, the paint was starting to come off already. How annoying. Rin was the only person he knew who had black nail polish, but she mysteriously disappeared a little under a week ago. How pathetic.

_'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag  
'Cause our dudes look like chicks, and our chicks look like dykes  
'Cause emo is one step below transvestite! _

Leaning over his diary and staring into the mirror, he noticed how much he'd changed from the photo of himself he'd hung in the corner of the mirror. It was taken 3 months ago. His hair was a different colour now; black. His eyes were practically being raped by the amount of make up surrounding them. His clothes had changed. He had dyed everything he owned black. Not only that, he sure did look like a girl.

_Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo _

He had decided to change everything one afternoon when he realized that he didn't care. He didn't care for anything. Hana had told him she had been goth since as far back as she could remember, seeing as her favourite colour is black. But Kyo wasn't a goth. He was emo.

_I'm dark, and sensetive with low self-esteem  
The way I dress makes every day feel like Halloween  
I have no real problems but I like to make believe  
I stole my sister's mascara now I'm grounded for a week _

Since Kyo had become emo, he'd become very sensitive to anything and everything. He'd given up trying to beat Yuki. He knew he never would. Instead he decided to ignore the fact his cousin exsisted. Though he felt empty about not doing his beloved martial arts anymore, he soon forgot that and returned to blank, dark thoughts.

_Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing  
Girls keep breaking up with me, it's never any fun  
They say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one _

He'd become very emotional. Maybe because that's what emo was. Anyway, he'd broken into tears while watching an episode of Futurama with Tohru and the rest because Bender fell out of the air craft thing and didn't get found for 1000 years. He'd received some looks, but ignored them and cried harder.

_Dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
I must be emo  
I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be emo _

Reaching for his diary he squeezed it close to his chest and thought of something else to write. It seemed what he had just wasn't enough. He had something else to say, but couldn't think of what it was. Bringing a thought to his mind, he began to write again.

_My life is just a black abyss, you know, it's so dark. And it's suffocating me. Grabbing a hold of me and tightening its grip, tighter than a pair of Tohru's jeans... which look great on me by the way… _

****

Kyo noted that today would be a nice day for a funeral. Who's funeral, he hadn't decided on yet, but a funeral for a twig would be fun. Maybe his funeral.

_When I get depressed I cut my wrists in every direction  
Hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection  
I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses  
I told my friends I bleed black and cry during classes _

He flicked on his bedside light. The beams burnt his eyes. It'd been a day when he hadn't come out of his room at all, so the sudden light hurt. He turned on his radio and flicked through. They were playing live coverage of that concert he wanted to go to. He sat and listened, black rimmed eyes closed tightly.

_I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of goth  
You can read me "Catcher in the Rye," and watch me jack off  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
If I said I like girls, I'd only be half right! _

That was another thing; his sudden thoughts about random guys around his school. Everyone thought he was gay now, but he couldn't help that. If people didn't look around the corner and catch him making out with people, there wouldn't be a problem!

_I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
I must be emo  
Screw XBox, I play old school Nintendo  
I must be emo  
I like to whine and hate my parentals  
I must be emo _

He picked up his pen and wrote one more thing down in his diary.

_My parents just don't get me, you know. They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy. Well, a couple guys. But I mean, it's the 2000s. Can't 2... or 4 dudes make-out with each other without being gay? I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways. I don't know diary, sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me, you're my best friend... _

"I feel like taco's," Kyo muttered, before jumping off his bed and walked downstairs. It was going to be a long night, wasn't it?

**A/N:**

**I question my sanity.**


End file.
